


about to explode

by stranglis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, First Time Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglis/pseuds/stranglis
Summary: Chanyeol fantasizes about Baekhyun’s hands while cuddling, and gets a bit noticeably aroused.





	about to explode

**Author's Note:**

> title from fire truck by nct. cause. fire truck > fire hydrant > lots of water

Baekhyun had the world’s most gorgeous hands. 

His fingers were beautiful, long and delicate, and the palms soft and warm. The way they moved was ethereal, fingers seeming to float gracefully, no matter what Baekhyun was doing. It was driving Chanyeol crazy. 

He had been dating Baekhyun for about a month now, and the small alpha’s hands were so infuriatingly perfect, yet he never even tried to use them in the ways that Chanyeol wanted. After a month of being together, the furthest that they had gotten was some making out in on Chanyeol’s couch. It was good, but Chanyeol needed _more_ , and he was bound to fall victim to the temptation of Baekhyun’s ridiculous hands at some point. 

And he did.

They were cuddling on the couch, Chanyeol’s head in Baekhyun’s lap, watching some stupid movie. Chanyeol didn’t know what movie it was because he wasn’t paying attention, at all, because as soon as he had rested his head on Baekhyun’s lap, Baekhyun’s magical fingers started running through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly in a heavenly massage that gave the omega sinful thoughts. His other hand was resting on his knee, and Chanyeol could see it, and therefore he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

As Baekhyun’s fingertips massaged his scalp, he couldn’t help but imagine them massaging other places on his body. He held back a shiver at the thought of Baekhyun worshipping him with those soft, gorgeous hands. Those long fingers dragging down his abdomen, gripping his thighs, parting his legs. 

He knew his mind had wandered too far when he felt a small, slow dribble of slick slide out of his hole, collecting on the fabric of his underwear. He felt Baekhyun tense up, and the movement of his hand on Chanyeol’s scalp halted. There was no doubt that he could smell the omega’s arousal. Chanyeol stayed still, clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment. He could feel his ears turning red. 

“Uh,” Baekhyun said intelligently, his hand still laying motionless in Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol waited a beat, for Baekhyun to say something, _anything_. But instead of finishing his thought, Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders and hefted him upright on the couch. Chanyeol sat cross-legged on the cushion, facing Baekhyun, his fingers gripping the front of sweatpants tightly as he tried to hide his desire, unsuccessful since Baekhyun could smell it anyways. God, how embarrassing. He was so desperate so as to get turned on by just being pet, on the head, by an alpha. He ducked his head, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“What’s that about, hmm?” Baekhyun asked quietly. When Chanyeol’s only response was the flush of his cheeks, Baekhyun pressed his finger’s underneath the omega’s chin and guided his head up, trying to force eye contact. 

Instead the response was quite the opposite. Chanyeol whimpered and his eyes clenched shut at the action, and Baekhyun smelled how his pheromones spiked at the manhandling. 

“What’s going on, baby?” Baekhyun murmured, his hand still on the omega’s jaw. Chanyeol’s heart jumped at the pet name, and it felt like it would burst out of his chest with how fast it was pumping. 

“I-I just...” Chanyeol whispered. “It’s, uh. It’s...” He couldn’t think properly, flustered with embarrassment and arousal. 

“Mm?” hummed Baekhyun, fingertips lightly stroked over the soft skin on Chanyeol’s jawline, clearly trying to calm him. “It’s just what?” 

In lieu of an immediate response, Chanyeol brought his hands up to cup one of Baekhyun’s. He lightly pulled Baekhyun’s hand off of his jaw and held it in front of his face. He lightly stroked the side of Baekhyun’s palm, fingertips dragging along the soft skin. He placed his thumbs in the center of Baekhyun’s palm and lightly massaged it, watching as Baekhyun’s beautiful, long fingers twitched in response. Baekhyun watched with hooded, curious eyes as Chanyeol brought the tip of his ring finger to his lips, and let them drag across as he finally responded. 

“Your hands drive me crazy.” 

He promptly slipped the fingertip into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the underside while lightly sucking. Baekhyun groaned in response, and pulled his finger from Chanyeol’s mouth. He traced his wet fingertip along Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol pressed a kiss to it. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol’s and gripped his shoulders. He pushed the larger omega backwards in the couch and climbed into his lap, knees on either side of Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol whimpered at the forceful handling, and while his cock was starting to chub up to near full hardness, he felt a rush of slick pour from his hole, leaking into his underwear and probably starting to darken his sweat pants. He always got so wet when he was aroused, and he wanted to warn Baekhyun, but he also didn’t want Baekhyun to stop whatever he was going to do, so he held his tongue. 

Baekhyun was sitting up in his lap, posture perfect, while Chanyeol was sprawled across the cushions, probably looking like a mess. It turned Chanyeol on, seeing how much power Baekhyun had over him, while the alpha himself remained seemingly unaffected. 

Baekhyun ruined the image of being unaffected when he ground his hips into Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol could feel the heat and heaviness of Baekhyun’s cock against his own. Chanyeol moaned helplessly, mouth hanging open in arousal. Baekhyun pressed in tight to Chanyeol, their chests flush, and slipped his tongue into Chanyeol’s open mouth. They kissed messily, desperately, saliva leaking out of the corners of Chanyeol’s lips. Baekhyun’s hips continued to thrust sensually into Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol whined continuously into their filthy kiss. 

Baekhyun shuffled their positions after what seemed like hours. He backed off of Chanyeol’s lap, and pulled Chanyeol’s thighs apart. The sight of Baekhyun’s long, beautiful fingers spreading his legs, was enough to make Chanyeol whimper, He shut his eyes again, willing himself to calm down, lest he cream his pants. He gripped at his own hair with one hand, the other covering his mouth. 

He felt Baekhyun settle between his thighs, Baekhyun sitting on his heels with Chanyeol’s thighs resting on Baekhyun’s own. He felt Baekhyun’s hand trace a path up from his grip on Chanyeol’s thigh up to his groin. He palmed at Chanyeol through his sweatpants, fingers pointed down and slipping to press at Chanyeol’s leaking hole through his pants. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking wet. You’re soaking your pants.” 

The words shot like lightning into Chanyeol’s crotch, and he moaned as Baekhyun massaged him through the fabric. He could feel the wet patch on the seat of his pants growing. 

“Baek...” he groaned. “Please - please take my pants off, I don’t want to ruin them.” He trailed off, embarrassed. 

Baekhyun complied, and when he slipped his hand under the waistband to pull them down, Chanyeol could feel that it was damp from his own slick, from his pants. He flushed a bright red, part from embarrassment and part from arousal. 

Baekhyun slipped Chanyeol’s wet pants off, and rugged at his underwear with a question in the quirk of his eyebrow. Chanyeol nodded, and Baekhyun hooked his fingers under the waistband of Chanyeol’s underwear. Chanyeol moaned as he pulled the garment down slowly, as his hard cock hit cool air and freedom. Baekhyun left his wet underwear hooked onto one ankle, and it felt so filthy, but Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to kick it off - it was weirdly hot, made things seem desperate and needy. 

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s thighs once again, and spread them wide. Chanyeol could feel slick pouring out of his twitching hole, pooling slightly underneath him. Baekhyun hissed in a breath through clenched teeth at the sight, fingers tightening momentarily on Chanyeol’s thighs. 

“Can I...?” He asked, sliding his fingers closer to Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol imagined Baekhyun’s fingers, his beautiful, slim digits pounding into him, and moaned in answer, nodding his head quickly. 

Baekhyun wasted little time in pressing a single fingertip against Chanyeol’s fluttering hole, pushing lightly until the tip slipped inside. Chanyeol keened at the feeling of finally, _finally_ having something inside of him. Baekhyun pressed inside at an excruciatingly slow pace, until his finger was buried all the way inside Chanyeol, and Chanyeol felt like crying. He rocked his hand back and forth slowly, dragging his finger along Chanyeol’s walls, forcing whines out of the omega, until Chanyeol was ready for another finger. He pulled his index finger out, and then slid the tips of his index and middle fingers against Chanyeol’s sopping wet asshole. He rubbed against the hole, teasing slightly, until Chanyeol cried out, and then he slid the tips in, slowly thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper until the were completely sheathed inside of Chanyeol. 

“Please, please,” he begged mindlessly. “Please move, oh my god.” 

Baekhyun leaned down, pressed a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s bottom lip, which was wet with saliva. “Okay.” he whispered into Chanyeol’s open mouth. 

He then began ruthlessly pistoning his fingers into Chanyeol. Chanyeol moaned pitifully as his digits grazed his prostate, rubbing it as Baekhyun fucked into him at a merciless pace. 

Chanyeol threw his head back at the feeling, moans and whines leaving his mouth without abandon, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

Baekhyun slowed his pace then, powerfully thrusting his fingers in deep and then slowly dragging them out, luxuriating in the feeling of Chanyeol’s walls trying to keep him inside, and then thrusting in again. With each thrust, Chanyeol felt heat coiling in his abdomen. His cock was leisurely drooling out precome, bright red and neglected, but Chanyeol felt like he could come from Baekhyun’s fingers alone. He wanted to. 

“Baek - Baek, ah, I’m cl - ah - I’m close,” he panted, punctuated with moans. Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s cock with his free hand, but Chanyeol batted away. He wanted to come on Baekhyun’s fingers alone. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Baekhyun mutter. 

Baekhyun picked up the pace of his free hand, anchoring himself by gripping Chanyeol’s hip so tightly it would probably bruise. The sound of his hand pounding into Chanyeol became wetter, squelching as Chanyeol came closer to orgasm, slick pouring out around his fingers and growing the pool on the couch. 

Baekhyun suddenly started hitting Chanyeol’s prostate with startling accuracy, and each thrust was echoed by a breathless “ah!” from Chanyeol. 

“Ah! I’m coming, fuck, Baek, I’m -“ Chanyeol was cut off by his own orgasm, cock twitching angrily as he shot strings of white across his own abdomen. His world went white, and simultaneously, as Baekhyun pulled his fingers out on the downthrust, slick squirted out of Chanyeol, spraying out and coating his arm, wetting the crotch of Baekhyun’s pants and the bottom of his shirt. 

As Chanyeol came down from his orgasm, panting, Baekhyun pulled his cock out from his own sweatpants. Chanyeol watched as his Alpha quickly jerked himself off, using Chanyeol’s wetness to ease the fast, rough strokes. Baekhyun groaned and grunted as he fucked into his own fist, one hand fondling the knot growing at the base of his cock and the other forming a tight, slick circle to fuck, slick from Chanyeol squirting on him, and fuck, that image was so hot. He moaned out as he came across Chanyeol’s stomach and softening cock. 

Baekhyun slumped over Chanyeol, ignoring the mess as he sprawled on top of his larger boyfriend. He pressed his face into Chanyeol’s collarbone. 

“So.” he started, still slightly out of breath. “You never told me you could squirt.” 

“It never came up in conversation, sorry.”

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun grin against his chest, and even though they were a mess and the couch was probably a write off, he felt like everything was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had more to show for the amount of time i spent writing this tbh 
> 
> anyways. squirting is a big Kink of mine so i hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> also i’m working on a sequel to my other chanbaek fic!! actually multiple sequels so. i promise i haven’t forgotten.


End file.
